


Blemishes

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the blemishes that make her beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blemishes

Mary was an accident-prone child. Bike crash here. Mishap with gardening tools there. Something too embarrassing to relate over here. Something about her voice tells John she's lying, but nothing gives him reason to suspect either parent abused her, and why on earth would she lie?

Jess was an accident-prone child. Bike crash here. Mishap with gardening tools there. Something too embarrassing to relate over there. Sam has similar stories, and Jess knows they're all lies.

Jo is a hunter. Werewolf claw here. Ghost fingernails there. Something too embarrassing to relate over here. Dean has similar stories, and he might exaggerate for effect but he never lies.

The Winchester men can't help but wonder why the Winchester women stick around people so scarred. It never once occurs to any of the men that the women each consider her man's scars beauty marks, just the way he sees hers.


End file.
